Warrior Cat School
by Sprinted
Summary: About warriors going to school XD


**Disclaimer-I don't own the warrior series. Erin Hunter does**

**Hope you like it comment and rate! **

Warrior Cats Middle School

Hollyleaf POV

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze! Hollyleaf!" called their mother. "I'm coming mom!" I called loudly as I draped a scarf around my neck. I raced down the stairs and grabbed a sugar coated bagel. I gobbled it down with a swish of orange juice. "Hollyleaf, toss a bagel over towards me!" called out Lionblaze stumbling over my pink backpack. "And next time don't leave your ugly backpack in the way." He grumbled as he finally made his way towards the hovering bagel. I threw the bagel down towards him and made my way towards the door. "Hollyleaf, I think you forgot something!" I quickly turned around surprised to see my brother Jayfeather untangling himself from my dangerous backpack. "Thanks." I muttered as I picked up my backpack. I raced towards the door hoping nothing would distract me on the way there. I ran over towards the dirty bus stop and soon spotted Hazelfur, my BCF! (Best cat friend) "So, Hollyleaf, have ya checked your Mewbook yet?" asked Hazelfur very distracted with her new Pawphone. "Umm…" I started to answer. "Well guess what! You remember that cat named Troutmuzzle?" "Yes, the guy from Riverclan?" Hazelfur nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but soon the Thunderclan bus came. I gathered my stuff and walked slowly up the stairs. I soon found a spot next to a grey she-cat named Moonfoot. I looked around the bus and found out in horror my brothers were not anywhere to be found on the bus. What happened to them? I wondered aloud. "Huh? What happened to whom?" I jumped out of my fur surprised. "Whoops, sorry for scaring you." Moonfoot apologized. "It's ok." I mumbled embarrassed. To my relief I saw my brothers stumbling down the stairs of our house. It was a pretty funny site. They flew themselves up the bus stairs and fell into an empty seat in front. I could see that they were both red with shame while the bus rider scolded them about running up the stairs. Everyone started to whisper to their bus seat partner. I felt bad, like I could feel their shame. I couldn't leave them to blame. I mean I did leave my ugly umm cute backpack in the way while they were getting breakfast. I stood up my knees shaking and said "Spottedtail, how lovely curls you have in your fur, how did you do such a thing, you must teach me!" I felt pretty stupid right then. "Oh thank you! That was such a nice compliment." She thanked me like I was just a piece of scat. I blushed and sat down. When would this ride be over? I looked over where Lionblaze and Jayfeather were sitting and flashed them a look that said "You owe me one!" Lionblaze just rolled his eyes. Soon the bus stopped. I quickly climbed off the seat and looked out the bus window. So many cats, how would I survive this year?

Lionblaze POV

I couldn't believe that Hollyleaf had embarrassed herself for me and Jaypaw. Sure, I am a tough cat; way stronger than Hollyleaf, but no one would be able to talk to Spottedtail like that! I gathered my stuff up and climbed down the stairs ignoring the screams of pain of my brother. I ran out towards the school yard trying to find a good friend of mine from Windclan. His name is Breezetail quite a fellow if you ask me. He is very good at hunting prey and gobbling up his food like Hollyleaf. I like making fun of him and her of that. "SCREECH!" the bell rang for the 1st period to start in 5 minutes. I quickly glanced at the cats once more for maybe even a sign of Breezetail. No Breezetail. I grabbed my Pawphone and texted him. where r u? I raced towards the opening of the school and hurried in.

Jayfeather POV

I couldn't believe it! Lionblaze deliberately left me in the bus while my fur was stuck in a latch of my backpack. I knew he heard me because he glanced at me and then hopped off the bus. I will get him for this! Soon I heard a noise. I looked up and saw a cat looking down at me crazily. My eye sight was blurred so I quickly blinked. I saw a couple of lights until I finally got my eye sight back and saw Spottedtail glaring at me. "Why are you here?" Spottedtail demanded. I sighed. Couldn't she see that I was stuck? "My fur is stuck on my backpack." I mumbled. "I can see that!" she answered back. "GET OFF MY BUS!" I quickly hobbled off ignoring the pain that the backpack was giving me. The late bell rang as soon as I got off the bus. My first day of school and I was late! I grumbled angrily as I went to the art room to find scissors and get a late pass, on the first day of school. What a mess!?

Hollyleaf POV

I settled myself in my new clean desk next to this Windclan tom. "He's here, she's here, he's here, and he's here, hmm…" Whitestorm murmured as he was doing attendance. "Where is Breezetail?" he asked his loud voice echoing through the walls. Breezetail, a lousy, lazy, and stone-hearted cat, oh I could name a thousand bad things about that cat. Every cat started to whisper about Breezetail. We all shrugged. "Alright, I will call him tardy." Whitestorm said as he wrote something in his attendance book. I grabbed out my Pawphone and texted Hazelfur quickly, Breezetail gone? "BUZZ!" my phone beeped loudly. "No phones on!" Whitestorm said sternly. I turned on my phone and switched it to vibrate. I quickly scanned the text that someone had sent me. _I am going to get Lionblaze good!_Jayfeather, of course! I clicked on reply and started to text. What hap someone had interrupted me. I looked up angry and my expression changed to mad to scared look in a flash. "Detention, Hollyleaf. I told you no texting in class." Whitestorm said looking very disappointed in me. He wrote on a pink slip and handed it to me.

Lionblaze POV

I was doing push-ups in Gym Class while huffing and puffing when Thistleclaw was relaxing and drinking coffee. Teachers should do it with the kids. "Alright lazy kits, let's go with jumping jacks 100 of them NOW!" yelled Thistleclaw. The whole class looked around at each other and was thinking the same thing, why do we have to have Thistleclaw as our coach? But we all knew the answer, Because Thistleclaw has to have students, we can't all go to Squirrelflight's class, but boy do we wish. "Come on kits! Why aren't you kits working?" hissed Thistleclaw. We grumbled but stood up and started jumping jacks. Now you might think jumping jacks are so easy, but Thistleclaw has this way of making it hard. After one jumping jack you have to get down and do a push up, after 2 jumping jacks you do a sit up. Then you just do a pattern. Jumping jack, pushup, jumping jack, sit up, jumping jack, push up, jumping jack, and sit up, and so on. Only sometimes do we get to have fun and play games like dodge ball or Pac-man, like Squirrelflight's class. Hollyleaf has her in her 4th period. I wish I could trade classes with her.

Jayfeather POV

I had got my fur fixed up in the bathroom after I had made myself blush while going into the art room while kindergartners were in there. Creekheart had given me a green late pass so I checked my schedule, Social Studies. Alright, 1st period where would room 105 be? I don't want to go to the office and ask that would be more embarrassing. I looked down one hall then another. My brain is telling me to go left so I will. As I walked down the dark, dreary hallway I started to text Hollyleaf. "Why are you here?" someone screeched in my ear. "Ahh! I screamed fearfully. "Calm child." The strange person whispered in my ear. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Smokestorm and I am the new janitor. Why are you down this hallway?" he asked. "I got lost and my fur was caught on my backpack." I admitted. "Which class are you going too?" he asked calming. "105" I answered. "Follow me" he beckoned with his finger. "I followed him until we reached our destination. "Thank you!" I said cheerfully. I walked inside scared to find what is inside. Mousefur glared at me. I found a seat next to a very stinky Riverclan warrior. "My name is Shorttail." He murmured. "So, Jayfeather, you decided to join my class after all?" jeered Mousefur. "Yes Mousefur." I answered modestly. I stood up and gave her the green slip. "DON'T STAND UP WITHOUT PERMISON!" snarled Mousefur. I sat down quickly and looked at my desk. Something tickled my nose; I looked up and saw a note placed firmly on my nose tip. I grabbed it and brushed my eyes, I opened it up and saw bold lettering it stated, it's ok everyone is bad sometimes. I growled scornfully and crumpled up the letter. My phone buzzed. I checked my text and it said, don't crumple up the letter put it in your pocket. I checked the number but it as a number I did not remember the number so I texted back, who are you?

Lionblaze POV

Finally, 3rd period! Suffering with Onewhisker and doing a pop quiz of hunting was enough but now I have to die with Snowbird while she is teaching math, my least favorite subject. I just hate to do those boring division problems while texting Jayfeather weird messages with a phone I found. I found it in the trashcan with only one message on it about a piece of paper. I wonder what that is about. I was just texting him about who I was. I am a person you know a lot. I hope he won't find out…

Hollyleaf POV

Someday I think school is really worth is because right now because right now in English, Blackfoot's class. He has been calling up Shadowbird to recite her "lovely" poems. Everyone's yawning and I get why. "Zzzz… Zzzz…Zzzz…." Who is snoring? I looked around curiously to find Ravenpelt, the laziest cat sleeping on his Language book. He looked so peaceful. Maybe I'll try. "HOLLYLEAF OF THUNDERCLAN GET UP!" Blackfoot barked. I woke up with a start. "What?" I asked dreamily. "Class is over and lunch period had started!" Blackfoot continued. "Huh?" I woke up with a start. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of it and saw that Blackfoot was writing on a pink slip. "Wait no! I already have one! Don't give me one please!" I begged as I gathered up my bag. "Get up!" roared Blackfoot. He gave me the pink slip and pushed me to the door. "AGHH!" I cried as I fell to the floor. Everything went black.

Jayfeather POV

"Jayfeather, please come to the office." The intercom called. "Poop and I was just about to finish my lunch." I grumbled. "Buh bye, Jayfeather, you gonna go tell ya mommy about your visit to the principal?" sneered Berrynose. "Be quiet Berrynose, everybody knows that you would want to call your mommy to go talk about your bad behavior." A voice spoke up. I looked up surprised that someone spoke to me and saw Graystripe, my teacher that taught me how to fight. I saw him get something out of his back pocket. What was it? "Here, Berrynose, a present to you since you've been so nice to my pupils." He handed Berrynose a pink slip. "Go to Detention after school, I will be waiting." "Jayfeather, you should start heading to the office." He told me. "Yes sir." I answered. I walked down the halls not sure of what I would accept, I would think only the yelling of the principal or a teacher that had a horrible grade of mine. I kept thinking of all those bad things that I hurried down the hall, not bothering to look where I was going and bumped right into someone and fell down. "Whoa, buddy watch where you're going." A friendly voice called from above. "Troutmuzzle, is that you?" I questioned. "Yep, I am the one and only." He chuckled. I stared at him closely; he seemed like a nice guy for Riverclan. He held out his paw for me to get up. I ignored it and got up by myself. He frowned and muttered something. I felt like I was a piece of fox dung since I did that. Boy, am I a mouse brain. "Uhh…" I stuttered. "Hey, it's no problem, I am used to be ignored." He said. That did not help me one bit. "I am sorry for doing that, I am not always that rude or anything. It's just that I don't hang out with other clan cats." I apologized. "It's ok. I wouldn't want to hang out with myself either." He admitted. "Cats have been spreading rumors that I like Silverfur, you know her right? That silver cat." He continued. "Umm… ya, I think so." I answered. "Well, she is pretty and everything but I don't love her, I mean she is my friend and everything, but I don't love her." He chattered. "I have to get to the office sorry." I told him. "alright, off you go then." He said. I waved quickly and hurried down the hall.

Lionblaze POV

"BUZZZ!" my Pawphone rang. I checked it quickly while Snowbird was chattering about how important understanding about Social Studies and the forest's history. NEW MESSSAGE, my Pawphone screamed. I clicked it and it popped up a new screen. Nurse office, Hollyleaf unconscious. WHAT! How did that happen? I looked up quickly to smirk at Jaggedtail and raised my hand up. "WHAT?" grumbled Snowbird "Umm… may I go to the nurse's office?" I asked. "No." She said briskly.


End file.
